Time Recuse
by John Silver fan
Summary: Sequel to 'Triforce Alliance.' Link is kidnapped, and Ganondorf goes to find him. The identity of his kidnappers and their location lies in the past.
1. Chapter 1

A magnificent black stallion galloped through the fields of Hyrule. His rider was a tall, broad, muscular man with flaming red hair and dark skin. His face was determined and almost fearless.

Ganondorf was searching for Link, who had been kidnapped the previous night.

Link's wife and the Twilight Princess, Midna, wanted to come with, but Ganondorf wouldn't allow it. He told her that she had to stay and take care of the children. He told her that it was what Link would want her to do. Even when she begged him, Ganondorf refused to let her come.

She'd _definitely_ give him an ear full when he got back home!

At this thought, Ganondorf couldn't help but chuckle.

He went to Hyrule Castle to seek the help of Princess Zelda. She gave him an compass that would show him what dierection Link was in and would glow when he got close to where the hero was.

After thanking her, Ganondorf set off. Following the compass he headed east, towards the Gerudo Desert. He was, of course, blocked. The compass was glowing, but he knew Link wasn't in the desert!

Where was he?

Suddenly Ganondorf felt himself falling!

THUD!

He landed hard on the ground. After a moment he lifted his head and looked around.

"What? I'm back as Hyrule Castle?"

He looked at the castle and became aware of the sound of a river.

"That's odd. There hasn't been a river by Hyrule Castle since..."

Ganondorf froze as he realized the truth. He had gone back in time! He was back in the era of the Hero of Time!

Hyrule had changed over the few centuries he had been in the Twilight.

He realized that compass was glowing and pointing to the east again.

Ganondorf knew all too well what was in that direction. The very people he had abondoned during this time when he bacme the King of Evil, the Gerudos!

He saw that his horse wasn't very far away, mounted it, and cantered towards the place he had been born and grew up with a twisted childhood, one of the reasons he became evil.

He cleared the gap in the bride easily and slowed his horse to a trot. Once he entered the village he slowed to a walk. He knew fully well that he was being watched by two or more unseen Gerudo women.

He was the last Gerudo upon being the last male Gerudo. He could only pray the Hero of Time had not yet learned of his purpose and drawn the Master Sword. If so, the Gerudo women would be upon him the moment he was up in the ridge, the perfect place to be attacked!

Luckily, it was not so.

The Gerudo women bowed as he rode by.

"Lord Ganondorf."

"Yes?" he asked as he stopped his horse to acknowledge the Gerudo that had spoken.

"Your mother wishes to speak with you."

Ganondorf's blood boiled at the thought of his mother! How he despised that woman!

"Thank you. I will go right now." he said, not letting his anger and bitterness show in any way.

Horrible mermories of his mother's cruelty and abuse towards him filled his mind. She had made his childhood a living nightmare!

He hoped she knew something about Link.


	2. Finding Link

Ganondorf entered the very house he had grown up in, while a young Gerudo took his horse to the stables. The moment he entered the house he could sense his mother in the main room.

"Mother." he called.

"Ganondorf, is that you?"

"Yeah it's me."

He went into the main room.

Though Gerudos aged quite a bit differently that humans, he could see that his mother was starting to age.

She put down her water, stood up, and hugged him! Ganondorf's entire body tensed and was stiff at her touch.

"What's wrong, dear?"

Ganondorf well remembered all the other times she called him, 'dear.' He had ended up crying from pain! Though he knew it was highly unlikely that she would _every_ strike him now, he still remained wary of her hands, which had caused him so much pain as a child.

"Wait right here. I have something for you."

When she was out of the room Ganondorf considered making a run for it! The last time she did this she tried to kill him for accidently knocking over her weapons!

"I'm back."

Ganondorf, whose back was facing her, readied himself for an attack, and turned around. To his surprise, she held up a traditional male Gerudo outfit made just for him!

After he had changed from his King of Evil clothes, he rejoined her in the main room.

"Your years away from Hyrule have changed you."

"You got that right." he muttered.

"What?"

"You're right. The years have changed me."

_In more ways than you know._

"Mother."

"Yes, dear?"

"First: I'm a grown man, not a boy, so please just call me by my name. Second: I'm looking for someone. I think he might be here somewhere."

"Lets go see the prisoners. He might be one of them."

They went to the priosn. In the last cell was Link!

Though Hylian and Gerudo were two different languages, Ganondorf's name was said the same way in both language.

Link saw Ganondorf, stood, and opened his mouth to call to his friend. Before he could though, Ganondorf shot him a deadly glare telling him keep quiet.

"What's the story behind this one?" Ganondorf asked, pointing to Link.

"I'm not sure."

Link watched Ganondorf and the woman speak, wishing he could understand what they were saying. When the woman said something Link saw Ganondorf's face become taut and knew something was wrong!

"Ganondorf, are you all right?"

"Yeah."

"You look awful."

"I... just need to get some fresh air, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Ganondorf rode his horse out into Hyrule Field.

"Why do my people have to be so barbaric as to behead a man who's never even _seen_ them, let _alone_ commited a crime against them?!"

He stayed out until sunset then went back. He dismounted and was suddenly grabbed by some Gerudos!

"Hey! What's going on?!"

"You have decieved my people and will pay with your life at dawn."

Ganondorf's face paled, not by what the voice said but by the voice itself! He'd know that voice _anywhere_!It was_ his_ voice!

He looked over to see his younger self standing with many Gerudos behind him!

"Okay. Now I am _officially_ scared."

"The Gerudos are ones to fear."

"That's _not_ what I'm afraid of, and neither are you."

His younger self seemed kind of surprised at that.

"How did you know that?"

"Because I am you, or who you will become."

"Release him."

The Gerudos let go of the present Ganondorf, while the younger Ganondorf slowly circled the taller, older man.

"You have many of my features."

"I'm who you will be in about seven years and from that point on."

"Have you come to tell me how to make sure I'm never stopped from taking over Hyrule?"

"No, I'm not. I'm here for a friend from my time, the young man with blond hair in the last cell."

"Tell me of the future."

"You do take over Hyrule when a young boy in green with a fairy pulls the Master Sword from the pedstal after opening the Door of Time, and what am I saying?!"

Ganondorf slapped himself for being so stupid at to tell his younger self of the Hero of Time.

"What else?"

"You must find out for yourself by living it. I'm just here for my friend, Link."


	3. Escaping With a Price

Ganondorf went to the prison to get Link. His younger self followed him.

Link looked up and was very confused.

"What's going on?"

"This is me _before_ I take over Hyrule."

"Creepy."

"Tell me about it."

"When we get back home lets not tell anyone about this."

"Link, I don't know if we can _get_ home."

"Huh?"

"We're aren't even in our own time anymore."

"We're in the past?"

"You should have figured that out by him." Ganondorf said, pointing to his younger self.

"Couldn't I just take care of him now?"

"Sure,... if you want me dead."

"Huh?"

"Link! Use your head for thinking once! He's my younger self. If he dies, I don't exist in your time and you don't meet Midna."

"Oh."

It's kinda hard to believe I beat you in the future."

Ganondorf froze.

_Oh no!_

The Gerudos and Ganondorf's younger self looked at Link.

"What did you say?"

"It's kinda hard to believe I beat you in the future." Link answered, thinking the present Ganondorf had spoken.

"Kill him!"

"Link, you idiot! Now you've done it!"

Ganondorf ran towards Link, grabbed him, and jumped down off the ridge!

_CRUNCH!_

Ganondorf screamed in pain as his leg broke from the impact!

His horse was now beside him. He pulled himself in the saddle, pulled Link up behind, and sent his horse galloping out of the Gerudo Desert.

"Where are we going?"

"_Anywhere_ _but_ back there!"

"Works for me!"

Ganondorf suddenly remembered that the Great Deku Tree was still alive at that point in time! If _anyone_ could help them get back home it was him!

He stopped at the entrance of Kokiri Forest.

"Why didn't they follow us?"

"Read up on it when we get home, _if_ we get home."

Link got off and supported his friend once he had dismounted. They headed into the Kokiri Forest.

The Kokiri children saw them and hid. Then a girl with green hair came up to them.

"Strangers, what brings you to our home?"

"We seek the help of the Great Deku Tree. We were thrown here from the future. We only to seek to get back home." Ganondorf said.

"I'm Saria. I'll take you to the Great Deku Tree."

As they were going Ganondorf whispered to Link, "Saria is one of the sages that helps, or helped, the Hero of Time defeat me."

When the Great Deku Tree came in sight, a suddenly pain gripped Ganondorf's heart. He could hardly believe he had killed this wise, kind, gentle spirit out of lust for power!

"Great Deku Tree, I have brought two strnagers who claim to be from the future."

"Thank you, Saria. You may go now."

Once the girl was out of sight the Great Deku Tree spoke again.

"I knew you would come to me, Link, Hero of Light, and Ganondorf Dragmire."

"You know who we are?"

"I know things of the past, present, and future. I know of your struggle against Zant and then Ganondorf."

"How do you know Ganondorf? You seem to know him really well."

"I know Ganondorf very well indeed. The very moment he first stepped back into Hyrule with hopes of taking it over, I sensed his evil presence. Within the Ganondorf beside you is a presence of good."

"That's how you know him?"

"Also, I would know my murderer when I see him."

"Your _murderer_?"

Ganondorf gulped quietly.

"I have some explaining to do, don't I?"

"You better believe it, pal!"

"Now is not the time." said the Great Deku Tree.

"I shall send you home and make it so none of this ever happened here."

There was a blinding flash of light, and they were at the Kakiroki Villiage!

"Renado!" Link yelled.

Renado tended to Ganondorf's broken leg. When he came out his face was grave.

"Is he okay?"

"His entire leg is shattered."

"It gets worse, doesn't it?"

"I'm afraid so. The force of the impact of the landing somehow damaged his heart"

Link's face paled.

"He doesn't have much time let. You should say good-bye while you can."


	4. Friends Forever

Link sat beside Ganondorf's bed. His friend gave him a weak smile.

"Ganondorf, I just wish there was something I could do to stop you from dying now."

"I knew jumping off the ridge would probably end up making me die sooner than if I hadn't. Ask Princess Zelda if you can use the library to look up everything that happened during the era of the Hero of Time. You will learn of my past."

"What should I tell everyone back home, especially the kids. They're waiting for _both_ of us to come home alive."

"Link, I did what I did to save you. If I hadn't your head would have been removed from your shoulders."

"Ganondorf,..."

"I understand _true_ sacrifice. I was willing to give up my life so you could escape and get back home."

"Ganondorf, I don't want to lose such a good, loyal friend."

Ganondorf smiled weakly.

"You're the best friend anyone could ask for, loyal to a fault."

Link forced a smile.

"You're still friends, even in death. We're friends forever."

Link smiled a real smile this time.

"Yeah. Friends forever."

Ganondorf smiled one last time, drew in his last breath, slowly let it out, and passed on.

Link got everyone from Ordon. They held a funeral and buried their faithful friend in the graveyard.


End file.
